1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveyor apparatus for conveying items in packaging machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One conveyor apparatus of the type with which this invention is concerned is known from EP 0 485 762 B1. In the known conveyor apparatus for folding boxes, the pusher lugs are disposed on endlessly revolving conveyor chains. In the two turnaround points, the conveyor chains are supported on chain wheels, which are in turn connected to a hub and to a hollow shaft disposed concentric to the hub. The angular position of the one hub in relation to its hollow shaft can be adjusted and fixed by means of a self-locking mechanism in order to permit a format adaptation with regard to the folding box width. In addition, the two hubs are connected to each other by means of a common support whose position can be adjusted lateral to a rear frame wall in order to thus permit an adaptation with regard to various folding box lengths. Due to its embodiment as a hub and a hollow shaft disposed concentrically around the hub, the known adjusting mechanism for adapting to various folding box widths is relatively expensive since the hollow shaft must be complex in design in order to be able to fulfill both the drive function and the adjusting function.
The conveyor apparatus according to the invention for items in packaging machines has the advantage over the prior art that it is embodied in a relatively simple fashion. According to the invention, this is essentially achieved in that two parallel adjusting shafts are provided, which are coupled to each other and to the self-locking mechanism by means of a transmission mechanism.